Snorckas
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Draco Malfoy es exiliado a Rusia, por haber pertenecido a los Mortífagos. Deberá comenzar una nueva vida, en donde la magia le esta casi por completo restringida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Personajes propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Trama y locuras propiedad de May (?.

**Dedicatoria:** A Drea. No sólo por hacerme la portada sino por lo gran amiga que es. xD. Y pues a Flor, mi querida hermana que hace mucho no sé de ella.

**Nota:** Otro Draluna. No es mi culpa señores (?. Esta pareja me obseciona tanto como los Dramiones.

* * *

**Prólogo: De cómo terminé en Rusia**

* * *

Relájate. Respira. Inhala. Exhala.

Debo ser fuerte. Ellos no podrán conmigo. No tiemblo por miedo, es simplemente frío. Sí, el maldito lugar está frío. Es culpa de los dementores. No. No les tengo miedo, sólo respeto.

«Relájate, maldita sea» me recuerdo constantemente.

Estaré allí poco tiempo. Ya todos han dicho lo que debían decir. Ya me he defendido. Sólo entraré y saldré tres o cuatro minutos después, con mi condena. No me importa. No me interesa.

Sé que no iré a Azkaban. Algo me dice que las palabras a mi favor que Potter y Granger han soltado me salvaran el pellejo, aunque ellos añoren quedarse con mi dinero.

Debería estar agradecido con el cara- rajada y la sangre sucia, pero nunca me ha gustado deberle nada a nadie. Y ahora les debo parte de mi absolución. No sé que sentir respecto a eso, así qué, mejor no siento nada y soy feliz.

Después de todo nunca un Malfoy se rebajaría a agradecer algo a sus enemigos, ni siquiera si les estuviesen salvando la vida.

Excelente. Kingsley se ha levantado. Respira…

― Bien, señor Malfoy. Ya tenemos su veredicto. ― Sí, sí, termina ya con esto. No aguanto un minuto más en este maldito lugar. Malditos dementores ¿Por qué tendrían que estar allí? ― Usted se le ha encontrado inocente en los cargos de asesinato, conspiración contra el Ministerio e invocación de maldiciones imperdonables…― Lo sabía. La ayuda de los gryffindor me evitaría la ida a azkaban, pero tengo cierto presentimiento. Creo que el ministro no ha terminado.

Suspiro. Este silencio no me está gustando. Muchos menos esas caras sonrientes. ¿Es posible que hayan encontrado algo más en mi contra? Me temo que no me he librado del todo. Maldito Ministerio de Magia. De seguro que si hubiese sido San Potter, ya estaría libre. Cómo aquella vez que el cara- rajada utilizó el Patronus, sólo cinco minutos, la intervención de Dumbledore y el imbécil estaba libre.

Joder.

― Sin embargo, señor Malfoy. El consejo le ha encontrado culpable de cometer el acto ilícito de pertenecer al grupo conspirador…― Mierda. Después de todo sí iría a azkaban. Por lo menos tendrían compañía. ―, por lo cual se le condena a alejarse de su ciudad natal, con un uso moderado de su varita y con un trabajador del ministerio monitoreándole.

Mierda, joder, mierda.

Me imaginé miles de cosas. Millones de cosas, menos esto. ¿Dejar Londres?. No es que me disgustase mucho, pero tampoco me moría de alegría. No me importa. No es tan grave. Sólo estar lejos de casa. Sólo eso.

Creo escuchar a mi abogado exigir mi lugar de destino. Abogado, qué, por cierto debo despedir… ¿Cómo no pudo prever esto?

― Rusia. Es allí dónde debe ir el joven Malfoy. ― acotó el ministro.

Genial. Maravilloso.

Desde Gran Bretaña hasta Rusia. ¿Había algo más lejos que eso? Prácticamente deseaban exiliarme de la isla.

Bufo. El Ministerio ha caído bajo, pero no seré yo quien se los diga. Sólo espero encontrar alguien que hable ingles en Rusia, de lo contrario estaré perdido. Tal vez no, pero dudo que el ruso enseñado por mi padre, sirva para algo más que pedir mi desayuno.

Mi madre tenía el rostro inexpresivo. La conocía, sabía que por dentro se estaba muriendo, o estaba a punto de hacerlo. No le gustaba alejarse de mí y ahora enterarse de que tendría que viajar a Rusia para visitarme, de seguro no le alegraba más que a mí.

Entonces sonreí. No les daría el gusto a aquellos imbéciles. Tomaría mi exilio a Rusia cómo algo casual. No les permitiría que me viesen derrotado, porque no lo estaba.

Iría a Rusia. Conseguiría algún trabajo para entretenerme y aprendería a hablar ruso.

Por cierto… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré allí?

Se lo consulto al estúpido de mi abogado. Y éste se lo pregunta al consejo.

― Tres años.

¿Tres? ¿Tres qué? Sí. Ahora estoy seguro. No me quieren en Londres durante mucho, mucho tiempo. No me importa. Seguiré con mi plan, ya encontraré la manera de saber de mi madre. De mi padre e incluso de los estúpidos slytherins que se la pasaban a mi lado.

Respiro.

Iré a Rusia. Seguiré con mi plan y lo demás no me importa.

Salgo de aquel lugar. Ya nada me interesa. Debo alistar mis maletas. Debo conseguir un traslador o algún medio que me lleve a Rusia. Y debo irme a ese maldito país, aun en contra de mi voluntad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Personajes propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Trama y locuras propiedad de May (?.

* * *

**Capítulo I: De cómo viajé a Rusia**

* * *

_Son unos malnacidos._

No. Son algo más que eso. Son unos hijos de su _puta_ madre.

¿Mugle? ¿Avión?

¿Qué estaría rodeado de qué en un avión? Por cierto… ¿Qué es un avión?

― ¡¿Qué?! ― vaya, pensé que sería el único afectado. Aunque lo entiendo, mi madre no debe estar muy contenta con lo que acaba de decir mi abogado.

Debo recordar despedirlo. Quizás después de estos tres años de exilio, porque de seguro nadie querrá ser mi abogado en estos tiempos. Imbéciles.

― El Ministerio ha exigido que el señor Malfoy salga del país por medios netamente muggles…―comienza a explicar, cómo si mi madre no hubiese entendido. Ja. Imbécil. ¿Acaso ya no existían buenos abogados en Gran Bretaña? ―, por ello deberá viajar en avión, rodeado de muggles. ― y ahí está. ¿Otra prueba de que los del Ministerio son hijos de su _puta_ madre?

Es mejor que interceda por el imbécil de mi abogado. No es bueno lo que veo en el rostro de mi madre. Siento que está perdiendo los pocos estribos que tiene y que pronto se abalanzara sobre él. No la culparía. Nadie podría. Después de todo está en su casa, puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana. No obstante necesito al imbécil para que maneje los negocios en mi nombre y claro con mi supervisión constante.

Imbécil y todo, pero es de confianza. Por algo lleva años con nosotros.

Sí, quiero despedirlo, pero no soy ciego. El imbécil está con nosotros porque mi padre confiaba en él, y hasta ahora no ha demostrado que Lucius se haya equivocado en su elección.

Aunque a decir verdad Lucius _nunca_ se equivocaba. Bueno, al menos en lo referente a negocios, en lo demás hay dudas existenciales.

― Estoy seguro de que mi madre ha entendido todo la primera vez. No era necesario volverlo a explicar, John. ― le comentó con cierto tono de advertencia. Y a juzgar por lo que veo en su rostro ha entendido perfectamente.

Me observa y luego mira a mi madre, con una cara de arrepentimiento, que sinceramente no le creo, pero da igual. Todos somos aristocráticos, nosotros más que él, la mentira y la hipocresía van de la mano con nosotros.

― Siendo ese el caso, lamento si le moleste con mis anteriores palabras, señora Malfoy. ― se disculpa.

Mi madre se nota más calmada. Puede estar enojada e incluso algo incordiada, pero ante todo es una dama. Y como tal debe comportarse. Estaremos en la lista negra del mundo mágico, pero la pureza, la aristocracia y la elegancia no nos la quitan ni a costa de crucios.

― Puede estar tranquilo, John. ―y ahí está ese elegancia tan propia de un Malfoy, claro también de un Black.

Sonrío. Definitivamente extrañaré a mi madre, eso no lo pongo en duda.

Mis ojos se posan en el inmenso reloj del salón. Ya casi es la hora, debo marcharme, al menos es lo que dice el extraño papel que me ha dado John. No es un pergamino, es más blanco, tan blanco que daña mis ojos, tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Bufo. Muggles malnacidos que tendré que soportar en mi largo viaje a Rusia. ¿Por qué no enviarme en un traslador? Claro quieren hacer mi condena más "_amena_". Idiotas. Juro que algún día me pagaran semejante ofensa hacía _mi_ persona.

― Es hora. Vámonos, John. ― le digo al imbécil de mi abogado.

Es una suerte que no sepa legeremancia, o de seguro estaría de lo más indignado al saber lo que pienso de su persona. Ja. De seguro mi padre pensaba cosas peores. No es culpa nuestra. Todo lo que es un poco inferior a nosotros, lo vemos como algo que no merece nuestro respeto y aunque finjamos tenerlo, no lo sentimos.

Otra característica Malfoy. La mentira se nos da de maravilla.

Mi madre me mira con cariño y algo de tristeza. Me descoloca. Sé que soy afortunado. Bueno mi padre y yo lo somos. Narcisa Malfoy Black sólo nos demuestra sus sentimientos a nosotros, algunas veces más a mí que a mi padre.

Me quiere y no puede evitar sentirse triste al saber que mi iré.

Con una señal le indico a John que se adelante. Por lo menos es un buen entendedor, no debo usar muchas palabras para que sepa lo que deseo o lo que debe hacer.

Sólo cuando veo que no hay rastro de él, simplemente me acercó a mi madre y le abrazo. Este es uno de los pocos momentos en donde puedo demostrarle que también la quiero, a mi manera, pero lo hago. Siento que ella me corresponde el abrazo con una fuerza, como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer en sus brazos.

No es necesario que hablemos. Somos Malfoys, no lo necesitamos. Mas valoramos unas cuantas acciones, que miles de palabras.

Sonrío. Definitivamente extrañaré a mi madre, tal vez también mi padre, aunque no tanto como a mi progenitora.

― Recuerda dejar el apellido Malfoy en alto, Draco. ―me dijo con su rostro inexpresivo, el momento de demostrar sus sentimientos había culminado. ― Rusia sólo es un lugar más, una oportunidad más para que el apellido Malfoy sea reconocido. Recuérdalo, Draco. ― y el trasfondo de las palabras es que quiere, desea que me cuide.

― Cuídate, madre. ―y el trasfondo de mis palabras es sencillo. Sé fuerte, no te dejes vencer y cuida de Lucius.

Increíble. Es muy posible que nadie entienda el trasfondo de nuestras palabras. Quizás es necesario ser Malfoy para entenderlo. Suspiro, extrañaré comunicarme de manera tan sencilla como lo hago con mi madre o con mi padre.

Le doy un beso en la frente y sin más salgo en busca de John, lo encuentro cerca de la puerta, esperándome. Con un asentimiento le indico que es hora de irnos y ya que tengo la magia un poco restringida es él quien nos hace aparecernos cerca del... ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

― Aeropuerto. ―lee en voz alta las inmensas letras grabadas en un muro horizontal que sobresale del lugarsete muggle.

Grandes nombres… ¿Avión? ¿Aeropuerto?, esos muggles y su terminología barata, inconexa y sin sentido. Si ese era el Aeropuerto… ¿dónde estaban los _supuestos _aviones?

Sólo se ven personas. _No_. Sólo se ven muggles. Malditos y desgraciados muggles, eso es lo que hay a su alrededor, es por eso que mi rostro se crispa en una expresión de asco absoluto.

Giro a ver a John. Él simplemente se alza de hombros y le resta importancia a la situación. Si yo fuera Lucius muy seguramente John estaría incinerado o incluso siendo velado gracias a un Avada Kedabra.

Como no soy Lucius y lo necesito lo dejo vivir. Ya después veré que haré con él. Suspiro. Bufo. Y me encamino hacia donde pienso que debo ir, no obstante, siento una leve presión en mi manga derecha. Es John, con la mirada me indica que debo ir al lado opuesto, le miró con ganas de incinerarlo y después hago lo que me indica. No me queda de otra. Si hablamos de muggles, soy un desconocedor sin interés de conocer.

― Definitivamente _no_ me montaré ahí. ― digo cuando veo el monstruoso aparato blanco con síndrome de pájaro. No. Primero muerto que morir en un… _avión_.

John me observa y suspira. Claro no es él quien debe montarse en ese monstruoso aparato.

Malnacidos. Hijos de su _puta_ madre.

― Debe hacerlo, señor Malfoy. ― me dice. Como si no lo supiera. Como si no hubiera estado en mi juicio. Como si no estuviera siendo exiliado de Londres.

John es un imbécil. De eso no hay duda.

― Lo sé, _John_. ―y casi escupo su nombre. Soy un Malfoy, pero tengo un grado de control y mi q_uerido_ abogado lo está sobre pasando.

Él me mira con un cierto tono de reproche.

Que se lo trague. No me interesa lo que piense, lo que haga, lo que imagina. No me montaré en ese maldito monstruo blanco y es mi última palabra. Prefiero estar muerto que utilizar esa _invención_ muggle.

Ahora entiendo porque Granger tiene tanto miedo de volar. Y es que crecer con semejante monstruo ideado para volar trauma a cualquier ser humano, incluso impuro.

― No me voy a montar. ―punto y final. No voy a decir nada más.

Y es justo después de decir eso que todo a mí alrededor se vuelve negro, no sé por qué, pero presiento que John tiene algo que ver. No tengo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque simplemente desfallezco.

-Hp.-

¿Qué rayos hago aquí?

Maldito John. ¿Cómo lo ha logrado?

Siento que no puedo moverme, siento que algo presiona mi cuerpo a un incomodo intento de sillón. Me siento débil. De seguro los del Ministerio le han dado permiso de usar cualquier tipo de hechizo para lograr lo que planeaban.

Siento algo en mi mano, curiosamente está cerrada en un puño, con una gran lentitud voy abriéndola hasta que noto el pedazo de papel arrugado. Aun debilitado y todo logró leer la palabras escritas pulcramente. Debo admitirlo, el imbécil tiene una excelente ortografía.

_Lo siento, señor Malfoy, pero ha sido por su bien._

_J. C_

Bufo. Seguramente ha sido por mi bien, pero eso no evita que esté enojado. Por lo menos he cumplido mi palabra. Porque yo no me subí al avión. Alguien me subió en contra de mi voluntad y sinceramente prefiero estar débil todo el viaje, no sentir casi nada.

Quizás si muero cuando este monstruo sobrevuele los aires no sentiré la caída y eso es algo que le agradeceré secretamente a John. Aunque le deteste por subirme a este aparato monstruoso.

Suspiro. No tengo de otra. Tendré que soportar todas las horas de viaje en este aparato que da miedo a más de uno. Yo no le tengo miedo, por supuesto, es sólo que esta monstruosidad no puede ser tan segura como una escoba, y por eso se merece cierto respeto. Como los dementores.

Mi cabeza se reclina contra el asiento, quizás lo mejor es que me duerma. Sé que en el mundo de Morfeo todo es mejor que en este blanco y a la vez monstruoso aparato.


End file.
